


Pieces

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: mid 2b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: "I'm trying to let you know that I'm better off on my own". Hannah Introspection.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [designatedsurvivorfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designatedsurvivorfangirl/gifts).



> Alright, not going to lie, this started life as a fic about Meredith Brody. Then I realised it also doubled for Hannah and I haven't written anything for Hannah in some time so here is this drabble. Lyrics from "Pieces" by Sum 41. Set just after Damien died.

**_I tried to be perfect_ **   
**_But nothing was worth it_ **   
**_I don't believe it makes me real_ **

For two years Hannah Wells had truly tried to give her all to this place and it had all fallen apart in the space of two days. She should have known that Damien was both too good to be true and a lie that she would have loved to continue. Instead she was stood here, more blood on her hands, and the crushing sense of failure reminding her that anyone who got too close to her would suffer the consequences.

**_I'd thought it'd be easy_ **   
**_But no one believes me_ **   
**_I meant all the things I said_ **

Was it worth her trying to continue pushing this along if she wasn’t going to be able to save the people she came to care about? Was she only putting them in more danger when she stayed close to them? She’d been given two weeks and maybe she should take it then just disappear. Those she left behind wouldn’t actually miss her, anyway. She’d be doing them a favour. Only she couldn’t. She still had a duty.

_**This place is so empty** _   
_**My thoughts are so tempting** _   
_**I don't know how it got so bad** _

She sat through every insulting question. Every doubt they had about her integrity and she made sure that she never lied. Even when they tried to paint her as the criminal, the one who’d been turned. She thought that it would have been easy to convince them that she was telling the truth about all of this

**_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me  
But it's the only thing that I have_ **

She knew that there were things that could have saved her, people who could have given evidence on her behalf but she didn’t want to ask them, because all it would do would put her in more danger. That was something that she clung to. By not asking them to protect her, by working it all out on her own, she was protecting them from the inevitable harm that would come to them.

_**I tried to be perfect** _   
_**It just wasn't worth it** _   
_**Nothing could ever be so wrong** _

So no matter how perfect she kept trying to be it was never going to be worth it because she still wasn’t ever going to be able to be anything more than what she was here. She was a liability, someone that people didn’t know whether they could completely trust or not. No matter how many times Aaron vouched for her.

**_It's hard to believe me_ **   
**_It never gets easy_ **   
**_I guess I knew that all along_ **

Even Aaron didn’t always believe her, she knew that too. He didn’t let on about it but she knew. She had known all alone that people weren’t going to believe her. It was probably better that she was left alone and ignored for most of the time because it made her feel better. She didn’t think that Aaron was every going to let her go, just like the shadow of Damien was going to be hanging over her too. If they left her alone she couldn’t hurt them again.

**_If you believe it's in my soul_ **   
**_I'd say all the words that I know_ **   
**_Just to see if it would show_ **   
**_That I'm trying to let you know_ **   
**_That I'm better off on my own_ **


End file.
